


Rubbing One Out

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [44]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You show Negan your new massage table.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Rubbing One Out

Your doorbell rings while you’re sitting on your new massage table sorting through bottles of oil. You hop down to the floor, tying your robe shut around you as you head to the entryway. 

When you stand on your tiptoes and peek through the peephole, you’re thrilled to see your neighbor, Negan. He’s hot, he’s single, and you’ve been waiting for just the right moment to make your move. This will be perfect. He definitely has good timing. 

You turn the knob and casually lean against the wall as you greet him. “Hi, Negan!” you chirp.

He raises an eyebrow, his eyes running over your silky robe, which hugs all of your curves. “Hey there, sweetheart,” he replies. “Did I catch you fucking playing with yourself?”

He winks and flashes you his signature million-megawatt smile. You giggle and playfully reach out to smack his arm. “No! You’re such a bad boy.” 

He smirks. “I am very far from a fucking boy, honey. I’m a fucking manly man who can give you exactly what you fucking need.” 

You blush at the thought. Negan talks to everybody this way, so it’s hard to tell when he’s seriously flirting. You’re hoping that today he’ll finally make good on his word, though. 

Before you can ask why he’s stopped by, he holds up a box of your favorite chocolates. “These are for you, doll,” he informs you. 

“How did you know?” you ask, beaming at him as you open the box and pop one in your mouth. “Mmm!” you moan loudly, hoping to entice him. 

Negan chuckles. “There was a box in your mail that got delivered to my house a few weeks ago, remember?” he explains. “My team at school was selling them, so I thought you’d like some.”

He runs his hand through his hair, clearly pleased at your reaction. You eat another chocolate and grin, waiting to see what he’ll do next. 

“So…” he finally says. “You going to tell me what you’re fucking doing walking around in the middle of the fucking day in that fucking sexy robe?” 

You smile up at him sweetly. “I just got a new massage table, so I’m trying it out,” you tell him innocently. 

He licks his lower lip. “You’re a fucking masseuse?” 

You nod. “Have you ever had a professional massage, Negan?” you wonder. 

“Can’t fucking say that I have, sweetheart,” he admits. “You, uh, gonna give me a fucking happy ending?” he jokes. 

“Very happy,” you confirm, leaning forward and slipping your finger through his belt loop. “Come on.” 

Negan raises his eyebrows, obviously surprised at your offer. But he mutters, “You’re not gonna get any fucking argument from me,” as he follows you into the house. 

You clear off the massage table while he takes his clothes off, then select an edible stress relief oil to use on him. You peek at him as he pushes his pants down, standing there for a moment in just his boxer briefs. 

He has more tattoos than you realized. More body hair too. 

Without thinking, you blurt out, “Fuck, Negan, you’re so fucking hot.” 

Now he looks like the Cheshire Cat on an extremely good day. “Does that mean you want these off?” he teases, gesturing to his underwear. 

“Yes!” you squeak, spreading a soft, fluffy towel out over the massage table. “On your tummy, please.” 

Negan stretches out, letting you appreciate how long and lanky he is. “Hard to get at it from that angle,” he points out as you carefully drape another towel over his cute, practically nonexistent ass. 

You stand behind him so he can’t see you, removing your robe so you’re only wearing your matching lacy panties and bra. Then you drizzle some of the oil over his thighs and start to knead them gently, letting your hands slip under the towel and just brush the curve of his backside. 

“That shit smells fucking good,” he grunts, shifting uncomfortably. You carefully slide your hand between his legs and cup his balls, squeezing them gently, feeling how full they are as he groans. 

“I’m gonna punch a damn hole in your fucking massage table if you don’t fucking let me turn over, honey,” Negan growls. 

“Go ahead, Negan,” you purr. “I want to see how big your cock is.” 

He twitches beneath the towel as he turns over, and your eyes widen as you realize that he’s massive. His eyes widen as he sees what you’re wearing. 

“I think you should fucking charge more if you’re gonna give massages fucking wearing that, doll. Fuck, you look good enough to eat.” 

“Me first,” you whisper, squeezing oil all over his chest and smoothing it down his belly, watching the towel tent out as he gets more aroused. 

He hisses when you finally touch him through the fabric. You don’t waste any time, pushing the towel down and dripping more oil onto his cock, using both hands to stroke him, exploring every inch. 

He starts to rock his hips into your hands. “Fuck, that feels good, baby!” he moans as you work his head with one hand and his shaft with the other. 

“Negan, you’re enormous,” you observe, watching him pulse and grow in your grasp. 

He chuckles. “That’s what I keep fucking saying, but no one fucking believes me.” 

Suddenly, you wonder if the reason he never makes good on his flirting is because he’s been rejected before because of his intimidating size. 

“Well, I do, and I like it,” you murmur, crawling up onto the table and balancing yourself between his legs so you can lower your mouth onto him, squeezing his slippery thighs to stay upright. 

“Fucking fuck, sweetheart!” Negan’s back arches and he pushes himself eagerly between your lips as you start to bob your head. “That’s it, honey! Show me what a good little fucking cocksucker you are!” 

He puts his hands in your hair, tugging it tightly, moaning in satisfaction as you take him deeper. 

You’re sure that he’s skilled with his hands, but it’s entirely possible that it’s been a long time since he’s felt anything like this. 

For a few minutes, the room is quiet, the silence punctuated only by the sounds of your rough sucking and Negan’s panting. You push your mouth down on him further each time, finally almost choking as his head slips into your throat. There’s no way you’re going to be able to fit all of him into your mouth, but you’re damn sure going to get as much as you can. 

“Fuck, doll, can you really take that much of it?” Negan gasps, his fingers trembling in your hair as you stop bobbing and just suck all that you can get into your mouth. You use your slick hands to keep massaging his balls and the few inches of his exposed shaft. 

“Fuck, baby… fuck… fucking fuck… fuck, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that…” 

You can feel the thick vein on the underside of his cock throbbing against your tongue as you drag your mouth up and off of him with a loud pop. 

“Go ahead, Negan,” you purr. “Give me all you’ve got. Show me how you taste.” 

Negan growls as you lower your mouth again, sucking even harder, swallowing around him. His hips stutter and he thrusts sloppily a few times, almost making you gag. 

Then he explodes in your mouth, making you moan loudly. He cries out your name over and over as you swallow his load, squeezing his balls and stroking his shaft, making sure you milk him dry. 

When he’s finally empty, he collapses back onto your table, a sweaty, oily mess of writhing pleasure. “Fucking fuck, sweetheart, that was so fucking good!”

He runs his hands through his hair as he tries to regain his composure. You lick your swollen lips, crawling up to rest against his chest, running your fingers through his beard and kissing his neck soothingly. “It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it, Negan?” 

He nods. “I, uh, can be fucking intimidating, I guess,” he replies. “And I’m not making a fucking joke.” 

“I know.” 

“It really doesn’t fucking bother you? I didn’t fucking hurt you? I mean, I wasn’t fucking trying to. I know how to fucking use my big fucking dick. I just, um, may have gotten carried the fuck away, you know?” 

“You didn’t hurt me, Negan,” you assure him. “I’m glad I could make you feel good.” You scoot up a little further so you can kiss his nose affectionately. You think his concern is sweet. 

“I want you to fucking feel good too,” he grunts, running his hands over your body before he lets them dip into your underwear and starts to push them down a bit. “I’d love to know what it’s like in your pretty fucking pussy, honey.” 

You smirk. “Well, Negan, it’s lucky for you that I want to know what that big fucking dick feels like in there too.” 

He groans in anticipation, gripping your panties tightly in his hands and pulling until they rip. You giggle as he tosses them aside, feeling his cock twitch against your thighs. 

Negan pats the spot next to him on the massage table. “Come up here and get on your side, doll. I want to hold you while I fuck your fucking brains out.” 

You scramble up beside him, pressing your back against his sweaty, hairy chest. As he undoes the clasp of your bra, you reach down between your legs and grab his cock again, stroking it and squeezing it. 

He flings your bra off of the table and buries his face in your neck. “Fucking fuck, you work my cock so fucking good, baby,” he growls.

He cups your tits in his hands, plucking at your nipples, making you squirm. 

“I want you to fuck me, Negan!” you beg, pushing back against him. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me ever since I moved in!” 

Negan chuckles, nipping at your neck, helping you guide his tip to your entrance. As he gently pushes inside of you and you moan, he murmurs, “All you fucking had to do was ask, sweetheart.” 

Still, he’s tentative. He doesn’t want to hurt you. You let him test your limits, slowly pushing in one more inch, then one more. 

Finally, you can’t take it any longer. “Negan, please!” you whine. “Faster! Harder!” 

“Okay, honey,” he agrees through gritted teeth.

He grabs your thigh in his big, rough palm, lifting your leg as he starts to slam into you. He curls his other arm around your chest, pawing at your breasts as he starts to fuck you better and deeper than you’ve ever been fucked. 

You cry out in ecstasy, bracing your hands against the table, squealing each time Negan’s heavy balls slap against your ass. He tugs at your nipples, panting harshly, hanging onto you desperately. 

“Fucking fuck, doll, you feel so fucking good! So fucking good!”

He goes even faster and you cry out excitedly. He wasn’t lying when he said he knew how to use his big fucking dick. He slides into you perfectly with every single thrust, filling you up and stretching you wide. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come again!” Negan huffs. He quickly pulls out of you, pressing the flared head of his cock against your clit, stroking his shaft furiously so he nudges your clit each time he reaches the tip. “Fucking come with me, sweetheart!” 

You reach down, helping him stroke himself, squeezing his balls, grinding your clit against his cock. As he erupts in your hand, he roars and bites down on your shoulder, making you shriek as you start to come too. 

You rock together until you both finally stop coming. Negan keeps holding you against him, running his tongue over the bite on your shoulder and kissing it gently. “Sorry about that, honey,” he apologizes. “Damn, you take my cock like a fucking champ.” 

You giggle happily, elated that you’ve pleased him. “You weren’t kidding when you said you know how to use it,” you declare. 

Negan chuckles and glances around. “We made a mess of your new table,” he points out ruefully. 

You shrug. “They clean easily. Don’t worry about it.”

You turn in his arms, pulling him down for a kiss. He kisses you back gratefully, sighing contentedly. 

“Thank you, doll. I, uh, really fucking needed that.” 

You giggle again. “I bet. Want to spend the rest of the day in my bed?” 

“Fuck, yes.” Negan stands, slinging you over his shoulder and slapping your ass. You laugh loudly, kicking your feet playfully as he carries you. “Just tell me which way to fucking go.”


End file.
